


May i have this dance?

by writtenonclouds



Series: Short Stories [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AgedUp, Ball, Dancing, F/F, F/M, Grownup, Leavers Ball, Multi, Other, Party, Prom, School, dance, fuff, love square
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26113258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenonclouds/pseuds/writtenonclouds
Summary: Marinette doesn't know how to dance and the leaver's ball is in 3 weeks.Adrien knows how to dance and he can't stop thinking about blue-eyed girls.-just dancing around that love square and enjoying the European version of a Prom! AU
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant
Series: Short Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139927
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	May i have this dance?

It's the end of year ball, in only 3 weeks. The leaving class are to perform a waltz to open the leaver's ball, and Marinette can't dance.

She can dance, she just can't Dance... you know.

Which is why she is dancing around her balcony trying to copy a youtube video. She can't help but curse at the little video on her phone. Who knew dancing was harder than SAVING PARIS. Marinette sure didn't.

She catches her foot and almost falls flat on her face when an arm stops her from hitting the ground.

"Need help, Princess?" Chat asks, a cheesy grin on his face.

"Can you dance?!" Marinette asks desperately.

"I'm classically trained." Chat boasts.

"Perfect," Marinette says. Grabbing the hero's arms and pulling him in.

Chat feels Marinette's hand grasp his and her other one settles on his shoulder. He places his hand on the small of her back sheepishly and looks down at the blue-eyed girl.

Chat takes a moment to ponder if she has always been this short; and this pretty.

"So, you lead Kitty." Marinette chimes in, breaking the boy out of his thoughts.

"Okay, so first you just step back when I step forward, and then forward when I step back. Easy." He says, gently guiding her into a slow waltz.

The two Waltz slowly as Chat calmly explains to Marinette. She starts to zone out about halfway through. She can't help but enjoy the feeling of Chats broad shoulder under hands, and she can't help but wonder when he got so tall.

Marinette leans her head on the boy's chest, slowly forgetting why they were even dancing. All she can think about is how warm his chest feels and the soft beat of his heart by her ear.

Chat slowly lets his speech drift off as he dances. The warmth of the smaller girl's body, comforting him. He rests his chin on her head as they continue to waltz around the small balcony. He can't help but enjoy the girl's aroma of fresh pastries and berries.

The two dance far beyond the end of the small video playing next to them. Waltzing in the silence of the night.

The cold wind finally catches the back of Marinette's neck and she breaks out of her trance.

"Oh." She gasps, stepping back from the hero. "I should head to bed, there is school tomorrow." She whispers. The blush on her cheeks feels almost scolding against the cold night air.

"Oh of course." Chat assures, his voice lightly shaken. "Goodnight Princess."

Over the next two weeks, this becomes a common occurrence.

Chat will patrol with Ladybug, then pop down into an alley to feed Plagg before he transforms back and heads to Maris. Every night, just after Patrol Chatnoir spends his free time dancing with Marinette. He can't find the words for what he is feeling. It's like warmth and comfort filling his bones. He feels at peace and feral all at once.

He decided not to label it, and just enjoy it.

However, Marinette is feeling the same. There is something in her gut that tells her she can always trust him. She can't name it, but it tells her to give Chat everything she is.

She decides to push it deep down and just try to learn the steps.

Marinette is making great improvements and she is even sounding more confident in general.

With one week left, Marinette decides to double the training, but that's hard to juggle with being a hero.

So she starts practising every morning by herself and every night with chat. That is until Chat doesn't show up one night.

Marinette decided to go on a kitty hunt. She transforms and heads out into the Paris night.

She spends about half an hour hunting when she ends up outside of Adrien's house. She can hear shouting inside, so she decided to take a peek.

Adrien is shouting at his father and his father is shouting back. Adrien slams the door and throws a pillow against the window.

Ladybug decided to pop down and knock on Adrien's window. The boy is slightly startled by the noise, before walking over and letting Ladybug in.

"Oh ladybug, hello." The boy says blushing.

"Is everything okay?" She asks, pointing at the boy's door.

"Oh yeah, it's just family stuff," Adrien says, looking at the closed door. Thinking about how ladybug had seen that fight. "Sorry if it was loud."

Ladybug waves the boy off. "That's not something for you to apologise for." She explains. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Yeah, actually I do," Adrien says, sitting on his couch and padding the seat next to him in invitation.

"Thank you." Ladybug affirms as she sits next to the boy.

"So, I haven't done any of my Chinese homework for the last two weeks," Adrien explains. "Lifes just a lot you know. "I have my modelling job, my exams, my after school classes and ... teen stuff. You know."

"Yeah, I know." She says, bowing her head. " I feel the same way and now stupid dance lessons." She groans.

"You're learning to dance?" Adrien questions, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, uh yeah." Ladybug stutters. "Just, uh, wanted to learn... you know." She explains.

"Sure," Adrien says. He's pretty sure that's a lie. He wonders if perhaps Ladybug could be in the same year of school as him. "I can help if you want, Dad made me take classes." He explains, standing and extending his hand.

"Do you know how to waltz?" She asks, knowing the answer truthfully. The boy nods in response. "Perfect." She says grabbing his hand and standing with the boy.

Now he's sure she's in his class, how likely is it that she would be learning the dance his class is doing, just in time for his leaver's ball. He just can't think of who she could be. Well, he probably could, but he tries to put it to the back of his mind and just enjoy himself.

He quietly plays a waltz from his phone as he positions himself with Ladybug ready to start the dance.

As the song starts he can't help but notice how gently ladybugs hands are. For a hero, she's so soft and gentle. She feels so small and fragile. How had he never noticed that before?

He's strong. Ladybug can't stop thinking about how muscular his shoulders are under her fingers. He's also very handsome, she always knew he was, but up close he's even more breathtaking.

The two get lost in the dance for about an hour before Plagg gently provides Adrien through his pocket, breaking the boy's daze.

"Oh, it's late.." Adrien says, slowly stopping the Waltz.

"Oh yes," Ladybug says, taking a step back and smiling gently at the boy. "Well, Good Night Adrien."

"Goodnight, Ladybug," Adrien says shyly.

Ladybug swings away into the night and Adrien almost falls to the floor in a pile of jelly. He isn't sure if he will be able to walk to bed, so he falls onto his coach and lets himself drift to sleep.

The ball is tomorrow. Marinette hasn't been able to practice since she got to dance with Adrien as Ladybug.

She just needs one more dance to check. Just to be sure she's ready. However, with Patrol, finishing her Ball dress and Exams she hasn't had a chance.

So when she heads out for patrol that night she can't keep the worry from her face. She sits looking out across the silent Paris night, her brows furrowed in worry.

"Something wrong m' lady?" Chat asks after a while.

"Do you know how to dance?" She asks, staring into the distance in a daze. Even though she knows he does.

"Oh um," Chat says, standing and fixing himself. "I do indeed. What dance are we doing."

"Can we do the Waltz," Ladybug asks, standing and taking her stance. She pulls Chat in and positions her hands.

"Of course." He replies, positioning his hands. It's weird how familiar the small of her back feels. How comforting the warmth of her other hand clasping his.

"So." Ladybug stays, lifting herself onto the ball of her foot. " You lead, Kitty."

The words tug on his memory and his heart. He thinks of when Marinette had said it and started his late-night dance sessions. He looks at Ladybugs blue eyes and can't help but see Marinette's kindness behind them. He pushes down the thought and tries to calm himself.

He starts to lead her in the dance and she follows perfectly.

He thinks about the way she dances, her feet pointed and her hands gentle. How pretty her face is when she loses herself in the dance.

Ladybug can't help, but lose herself in the smooth steps of the waltz.

She starts to lean into Chat. Resting her head against his chest as they softly Waltz. His heartbeat sounded as amazing as it did that first night. It sounds like it's counting out the steps as they waltz.

"Can I dip you, bugaboo?" Chat asks, spinning the girl away from.

"Don't I have to practice that?" She asks, slightly nervous.

"Nope." Chat replies. Spinning her back into his arms. "Just let me lead." He whispers in her ear, his breath hot on her neck.

She lets her body flow backwards as Chat dips her, he feels weightless for a second as though she is flying. However, his steady arm is there supporting her and pulling her back up until they are face to face.

The two heroes breath hitches for a second as they pause, those few seconds feeling timeless until they start to waltz again.

This time when Ladybug puts her head on his chest, he lets his face fall into her hair as they dance. He gently kisses her head as he enjoys the familiar scent of baked goods.

Before he can let the scent follow him to a conclusion there is a large crash. The two heroes pull back from one another and steady themselves.

"No rest for the wicked," Chat says, readying himself.

"Or for us." Ladybug jokes, prepping her yoyo.

The two heroes are soon working hard to save Paris, the thought of each other's warmth still fresh in their minds.

However, the next morning all Marinette can think about is the Ball.

She heads to school as usual and meets up with Alya. All people can seem to talk about is the ball.

The girls are all planning on coming over to hers before the Ball tonight. She already has all their dresses ready for them, some of which she had done alterations on for her friends.

She practically spends the whole day surrounded by her friends talking dresses and hair.

Adrien spends the day with Nino nervously rambling Dance details to him. He can't stop staring at Marinette however. He isn't able to talk to her, due to the flock of girls surrounding her, but he can stare.

Nino has decided to get ready at Adrien's.

So as school ends, Adrien heads to Nino's house to grab his suit before heading to his own house. While Marinette and a swarm of nervous teen girls all head to the bakery.

The girls arrive to find a tray of sandwiches and small pastries. A few cans of juice sit in a cooler in the corner of the room, and on the mirror is a note written by Marinette's mother.

The letter just says enjoy the snacks, and that they are out picking up supplies but will be back soon.

The girls sit and enjoy the food and drinks as they prepare themselves. Some girls are in face masks and are painting their nails, while others are already applying their makeup.

Marinette finishes her food and takes off the face mask she was wearing before gently patting dry her face. She starts her makeup as Alya starts ranting about how Nino better sweep her off her feet.

Marinette soon finishes her makeup. Just as she prepares her tools for her hair, there is a knock at her door.

"Girls getting dressed up, enter if you dare." She calls, making the girls laugh.

"Hello, girls." Marinette's mother says as she enters the room. "You all look lovely." She looks at the girls partially done hair and makeup.

"Hey," Marinette says, waving at her mother. "What's up?"

"I have brought you a gift." Her mother says.

"So that's what you were out picking up." Marinette laughs, smiling at her mother.

"Here." She says to Marinette, handing her a very elaborately decorated box and a gift bag.

"Thank you," Marinette says, sitting at her desk and opening the gift bag first.

The other girls gather round as Marinette opens her gifts. Inside the gift bag is a small black clutch bag. The girls all gasp at the pretty bag. Marinette thanks her mother and picks up the box.

It's a silver box with gold writing that reads 'La Maison Jewelry' and an elaborate gold design all over the lid.

As she opens it, she lets out a small gasp. Inside is a beautiful crystal tiara, it's black metal, with clear crystals all over it and at the top centre sits a ruby.

"For my Princess." Her mother says, smiling at her daughter. "The top stone is your birthstone." She explains.

"It's a real ruby!" Marinette asks in shock.

"Yep." She confirms. The crowd of girls all cheer and gasp at the amazing tiara. "Myself, your father and all of your grandparents chipped in." She explains.

"Thank you, Mum," Marinette says, her voice shaky and her eyes watery.

"You're welcome, sweetie." Her mother says. "But don't cry, you'll ruin your makeup." She jokes. "Let me help with your hair."

Marinette agrees, and sits in her chair as her mother starts styling her hair.

Her mother sorts her hair into a bun, pleating a small piece and using that to cover the base of the bun. Her mother has also weaved a red ribbon into the pleat tying the ribbon into a bow at the top of the bun. Marinette turns to face her mother, as her mother fixes the tiara into her hair.

Marinette turns back to her friends, to look over their dresses. Each one of them talking about how great a seamstress Marinette is or how beautiful they feel.

Alya is wearing an orangey peach dress, that is floor length with a slit along the leg. The bodice is an off the shoulder bustier, which Marinette has bejewelled the neckline of with small white gems.

Juleka is wearing a Black floor-length mermaid gown, with Lavender lace detailing. It is a high neck at the front and an open back.

Rose is wearing a knee-length dress, the skirt is a cupcake shaped skirt made of glittering pink tulle with a dark pink underskirt. The bodice of which is a long-sleeved off the shoulder lace. The bodice is slightly darker pink than the skirt, making the underskirt.

Alix is wearing a Jade green gown that is knee-length at the front and floor-length at the back. It's got a heart bodice and a lace chest piece that cover the neck and shoulders. Over the dress, she has a black underbust corset, that she had Marinette cover in 100s of black jewels.

Mylene is wearing a sky blue floor-length gown, with a full skirt and a heart bodice with straps. She has had Marinette sew many silk sunflowers over the dress to look as though they are blowing across the summer sky.

Marinette can't help but think about how grateful she is for all of her friends and their amazing hearts.

"Okay, girls get your shoes on while I get Marinette into her dress." Marinette's mother says. She picks up Marinette's dress and holds it low to the floor, so Marinette can step in.

Marinette gently steps into the dress, as her mother pulls it up and zips the back.

Marinette's gown is a flower length trumpet gown with a slit up the leg. It's a strapped bodice with a low back. She has added a black ribbon belt and a small black circular cape. That is opaque, so even though it covers the open back, you can still see the dress through it.

"You look amazing, Marinette." Marinette mother says tearfully. "Okay girls, downstairs. Your parents are all here to wish you off and we have one last surprise." Marinette's mother ushers the girls out of the room. "Slip on your shoes and meet us down there, okay sweetie?"Her mother asks just before she leaves.

"Okay, Mum," Marinette confirms.

Marinette looks out across her now empty room and lets out a breath. She puts her shoes on. A pair of 2-inch heels with a black to red glitter ombre. She then walks over to her desk and checks her hair and makeup.

She finally picks up her new clutch and calls out quietly for Tikki. The kwami flying out of her hiding spot behind Marinette's desk.

"You look beautiful, Marinette," Tikki says, gently kissing Marinette's forehead.

"Thank you, Tiki," Marinette says, moving everything to her new clutch. "You ready?" She asks the Kwami.

"Let's go," Tiki says, flying into the bag.

Marinette makes her way downstairs, to find everyone standing in the bakery talking to their parents and siblings.

"Okay, Marinette is here." Marinette's Father says. "Everyone heads outside, we will get some pics while we wait for the surprise."

Everyone piles outside. They do group pictures for all the parents, then they do single pictures for their parents. Then Rose and Juleka pose for their parents, but Marinette's mother can't help but take pictures of everyone.

"I remember our Ball." Marinette's mother says, leaning up and kissing her husband.

Luka gets off the phone with someone and shouts something to the mums nearby.

"Okay everyone, line up here and close your eyes." Marinette's mum calls, pulling the girls all to stand in a line.

The girls all stand, eyes closed and wait. They hear the sound of tires pull up and a door open.

"Okay on 3." Alyas mother says. "1, 2, ...3!" She calls.

The girls open their eyes to find a white Limo waiting for them.

"You girls have to ride in style." Julekas' mother laughs, hugging her daughter to her side.

The girls take some more pictures in front of the limo before saying goodbye to their parents and starting to get in the Limo.

Luka helps the girls in, while the parents all look on teary-eyed. When Marinette reaches the door, Luka pauses for a moment.

"You look breathtaking, Mari," Luka says, kissing her hand. "I hope you have the night of your life," Luka assures, gently helping her into the limo.

"Thanks, Luka," Marinette says, as he gently closes the door.

The girls wave to their parents through the window and sunroof as the limo pulls away.

It's a short drive to the school but a fun one nonetheless. The girls giggling and dancing about.

Marinette sits at the far end of the Limo near the driver as she watches Alix stand up out of the sunroof much to both Mylene and Alyas dismay.

"Sit down before you die." Alya laughs, and Mylene looks on in fear.

"Oh! We are here!" Alix says, popping back down into the Limo.

The doors aren't open yet, but many people have shown up and are standing outside talking.

The girls start to leave the limo as Marinette asks the driver about the details of the trip home.

Alya reaches the door of the Limo and spots Nino who walks over to her with Adrien.

"Would you like a handout, my lovely girlfriend?" Nino asks bowing and extending a hand.

Alya giggles and takes his hand. The boy helps her out of the Limo and gently links his arm with hers.

"Oh Adrien, can you help Marinette out too?" Alya says, watching as Chloe puls up in a Limo by herself.

"Of course." Adrien agrees.

Adrien turns back to the Limo just as Marinette reaches the door of the Limo.

The two stop, frozen in time. Marinette's eyes locked on Adrien, and his eyes locked on her. The two so lost in each other they can't even hear Chloe, calling for Adrien to help her out of her Limo. Much to Chloe's dismay, Sabrina helps her out of the limo instead.

Marinette's eyes run over Adrien. He is wearing a black waistcoat with a green pocket square. Underneath he has a white shirt, which is slightly unbuttoned. He's wearing black skinny jeans with a black belt that has a green buckle. His hair is messy and windswept, which feels kind of familiar.

Adrien can't stop staring at Marinette, every inch of her is breathtaking.

"Come on, the doors are opening," Alya calls, pulling the two teens back to reality.

"Well, may I?" Adrien asks, reaching out his arm. Marinette nods, blushing. Adrien helps her out of the limo and offers her his arm. The two link arms and make their way up towards the school.

The doors open as they reach the top, showing the main hall decorated beautifully.

The edges of the room are covered with tables and chairs, the bannisters have streamers and banners hanging on them. Upstairs the balcony has many seats and small tables placed around the edge. At the back of the room is a buffet table with a drinks table. One of the classrooms has been converted into a photography studio and the centre of the hall is a large space for dancing with colourful lighting and gentle music playing.

All the students of the two final years of school pack in. Marinette's class being the leaving class of that year head to the dance floor, as the year below take their seats.

"Good evening." The principle calls over the mic. "We are here to celebrate the graduation of this year's leavers. We will be having a speech and ceremony at the end, but let's open the night with a dance from the leavers themselves." The principle turns off the mic and signals for the leavers to pair up and prepare to dance.

Everyone starts to pair up, Chloe making a beeline for where Marinette and Adrien are standing.

However, before Marinette can even think, Adrien is walking her to the centre of the dance floor.

"May I have this dance?" Adrien asks, positioning himself for Marinette.

"Um, oh yes," Marinette says, getting into position. The blush on her cheeks was fluorescent.

"No need to be nervous," Adrien says, stepping forward as the music starts. He dips his head, his ears against Marinette's ear as he whispers to her. "You've got this."

"Okay," Marinette says. "Well, You lead Adrien." Marinette resigns, leading her body to follow his flow.

They start to dance and Adrien can't stop himself from smiling.

If all the clues before weren't enough this sure was. Ladybug and Marinette are the same person.

The scent of baked goods and berries, the gentle hands. The height difference, even with her heels, and the sparkling blue eyes looking up at him. This was his girl.

Marinette can feel herself getting lost in the dance again. The feel of Adrien's hand on the small of her back and his strong shoulders under her hands. It was all so familiar and comforting.

However, she can't shake the feeling that she was doing this the other night. Yet it's been about a week since she last danced with Adrien, but it only felt like yesterday.

The dance continues, the two moving as one. Seamlessly.

Soon Marinette's head falls to Adrien's chest as she dances. He drops his head to rest on hers.

Marinette tunes out the world and tunes in on his heartbeat, a very familiar heartbeat. Marinette lets out a small gasp as she feels a kiss on the top of her head.

"Bugaboo," Adrien whispers, confirming Marinette's thought. "Just let me lead." He whispers, spinning her out.

Marinette can't stop the smile that spits her face. "Of course kitty." She says as she is spun back in.

Adrien dips Marinette as the song ends. He pulls her up so they are face to face, but unlike the night before there is no distraction to stop them.

Adrien tips up Marinette's chin, as her hand's lace around the back of his neck and their lips meet.

Marinette can sort of hear Alya cheering her on in the background, but everything that isn't Adrien sounds fuzzy at the moment.

The two kiss for a few seconds that feel like a lifetime.

As they separate, all the girls run to Marinette with shouts of 'finally' and 'thank god'.

Nino congratulates Adrien on finally not being a dunce.

The two share a look over their group of friends, as they wonder how silly they would seem to their friends if they knew the whole story.


End file.
